


One hundred one smells

by zeeoceans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mini os, Smell, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeoceans/pseuds/zeeoceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry n'est qu'odeurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hundred one smells

**Author's Note:**

> Court et simple comme d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.
> 
> @homyloueh

Harry n'était qu'odeurs. Il y avait tout d'abord celle de sa peau, sa naturelle qui faisait voyager Louis dans un autre pays. Il émanait de lui des effluves d'épices en tout genre, de chaleur et de soleil. Il adorait le sentir sans aucun parfum car rien que celle de son corps le satisfaisait complètement. Il y avait aussi celle de son gel douche, celui au liquide coloré et framboise qui sentait la papaye et la noix de coco (c'était un mélange spéciale mais c'était tellement Harry) ainsi que celle de son shampoing, le Head & Shoulders au citron vert qui rendait ses boucles lisses et brillantes puis enfin celle de son parfum. Vous savez, ceux en flacon hors de prix que l'on trouve dans les parfumeries et où on en ressort avec un mal de tête pas possible avec milles et une odeurs coincées dans votre nez jusqu'à la fin de votre journée ? Harry adorait les parfumeries. Il pouvait passer des heures entières dans ce genre de boutique, juste pour s'asperger de liquides parfumés et trouver LA flagrance parfaite. Louis ne se souvenait jamais du nom des fioles qui ornaient l'étagère bancale qui menaçait de s'écrouler sois le poids des bouteilles colorées. Oui, son nouvel amant avait tant d'odeurs différentes qui lui fallut un certain temps avant de toutes les découvrir, apprendre leurs noms, les deviner, les repérer une à une en respirant sa peau pâle. Mais il aimait ça. C'était comme découvrir un bout d'Harry à chaque respiration. Ce soir là, il resta dormir pour la première fois chez son petit ami et il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Ses baisers avaient le goût de fraise – Louis détestait le goût chimique de ce fruit – hors il ne l'avait pas vu manger ni yaourt ni chewing gum ou encore de bonbon tout le temps où ils étaient tous les deux. Sa bouche avait le goût de sucre et de brioche sucré, mais jamais de fraise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite salle de bain et que son regard azur fût attiré par le tube à la pâte rose bonbon, bariolé de couleurs vives et de dessins rigolos pour inciter les enfants à se brosser les dents et leur faire croire que c'était cool, qu'il compris.  
\- Tu... utilises un dentifrice pour bébé ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pour les bébés ! Il y a écrit « de six à douze ans » !  
\- Tu en as vingt-cinq...  
\- J'aimais bien la couleur.  
Répond le jeune anglais en haussant ses épaules frêles. Louis secoua la tête. Et bien qu'il détestait le goût immonde de la fraise, embrasser Harry et sentir cette arôme sur sa langue plusieurs heures après avoir quitter son amant ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement.


End file.
